Just Say You're Sorry
by Rcca Chan
Summary: Hikari, Takeru's girlfriend, is run over by a drunk driver at summer camp. What happens if the driver is someone Takeru knows all too well? And who will he go to for comfort? My first Digimon fic, be gentle. (Taito, Takari, one-sided Takachi! R/R!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the other things used in here, they all belong to their respective owners. The idea for the fic belongs to my brain, so don't steal it.  
  
Just Say You're Sorry Prologue  
  
"It's alright, Takeru-san! I'll be back soon, you'll see," Hikari smiled warmly, but it was obvious that she was already dreading spending the summer without Takeru. "It won't seem like any time at all." She was lying, of course, trying to make Takeru feel better when she was so close to tears herself. "It's okay, Hikari-chan. I'll try not to miss you." The shy boy stumbled over his words, blushing self-consciously. He pulled his girlfriend close in a rough hug. She smiled back, wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. It would be a rough summer for both of them. Takeru had been worried about this day throughout the whole school year after Hikari had told him about her wanting to go to summer camp alone. "I'll be alright. I can take care of myself now," she had said. "The summer will end before you know it, and then I'll be back." But Takeru hadn't been so sure. He had guessed something would go wrong, and had voiced it to her. She had just said he was worrying too much and that he should relax. But still... He released her, broke the kiss, wishing that the moment didn't have to end so soon. "You...you'd better go. You'll be late." Not like that would be a bad thing for Takeru. "You're right. I almost am already." She took his hand, held it tight. "I. I love you, Takeru." "I love you too, Hikari. Come back safe." Takeru kissed her gently as she released her grip on his hand. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the brunette run off towards the bus. Somehow, he knew that it would be the last time he would ever see her...  
  
"She WHAT?!" Takeru screamed at Taichi, his eyes almost falling out of his head. "I already told you. She... she's dead." Taichi choked on his words, staring at his feet. He didn't want to believe it either. After all, Hikari was his sister. He hated to think about never seeing her again. Understanding what Takeru was going through, he was trying to be gentle. "She was killed by a drunk driver. They had some free time, and she was off going to buy a souvenir. I don't know the details, but that much I do know." Watching his friend, he saw the stages he was going through. Currently he was in denial. "You're lying, aren't you? How could you lie about something like this! About your own SISTER! That's sick, that's twisted, that's..." Takeru paused, stared straight into Taichi's beautiful brown eyes, eyes that shined with emotion. Realization flooded through him. "You. you aren't. lying?" The words were whispered, barely audible. Taichi shook his head. Takeru's knees turned to rubber, making it impossible for him to stand up. He nearly fell onto the couch. "God. You aren't lying." Taichi shook his head. Soon, he guessed, the anger will hit. Anger for letting her go off by herself, anger that he didn't go with her. He already knew them all. He had already been through them all, just hours before. "Why didn't you go, too? If you were there, she might not have.she might be here today! How could you. how could you?!" Takeru nearly exploded with emotion. Tears were flooding down his face; he couldn't care less. "Tai, I loved her! I'm never going to see her again! How could you do this to me?!" He would have said more, but he was choking as it was. Unable to get any more words out, he swallowed, losing himself to the tears. Taichi sat down next to Takeru, putting his arm around him, trying to figure out some way to comfort him. He hated feeling useless. Staring at his friend's tear-stained face, he felt helpless, unable to make him feel better, unable to bring back what they both had lost. Hikari had been a daily part of his life, and he would never be able to see her face, hear her beautiful voice, be awakened by her snoring again. He had never known how much he had truly loved her. "I guess it's true you don't know how much you love someone until they're gone." Taichi's arm around Takeru's shoulder was a great comfort to him. His crying calmed to steady sniffling. He smiled weakly, his crystal-blue eyes bright with tears, but he saw hope. Maybe Hikari was gone, but what about Taichi? He just had one more question he needed answered, and he was afraid to ask it. He was afraid of the answer he would get. What if it was someone he knew? "Taichi. Do you know who the driver was?" Takeru's voice was desperate, but he felt a little better as Taichi nodded slowly. "Who was it?" "Are you sure you want to know?" Taichi's voice was uncertain.worried? Why? "Yeah, of course." Takeru raised an eyebrow. He wasn't as sure as he was a second ago, but what reason was there for him not to know? "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He paused, closing his eyes. It would be better to break it to Takeru gently, seeing as he had already lost so much, but what other way was there for him to do it? "Hikari's murderer. the one who killed her. it was." His voice was cracking with emotion. Please God, don't let it be who I think it is, Takeru thought. Please, God. Too bad God isn't on Takeru's side. "It was Yamato, Takeru. Your brother ran Hikari down." Only one word came to Takeru's mind: Why?! 


	2. Forgiven?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the other things used in here, they all belong to their respective owners. The idea for the fic belongs to my brain, so don't steal it.  
  
Chapter I Is All Truly Forgiven?  
  
Yamato Ishida walked into the lobby of his apartment building, pressing the "up" button on the elevator. The doors slid open, and soundlessly he entered them. The buttons lit up, and he hit the number of his floor. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the metallic doors opening, and almost wound up going to the next floor. Shrugging, he stopped them from closing, and scuffled off to his room, feet going as slow as possible. He had so much on his mind ever since he had been told what he had done to that girl that he hardly noticed as the world passed him by. He fumbled with his keycard, trying to get it into the slot. When he turned the handle and walked in, he nearly fell over. "Takeru..? What. what are you doing in here? How did you get in?" Yamato stuttered, eyes wide. He didn't want to face anyone that day, least of all Takeru. Reflexively, he looked away from his brother, unable to bring himself to look at his face, much less in the eye. Takeru was overcome with rage. Over the past two days, he had done nothing but grieve. He had decided it was past time to get revenge. He was unable to hold everything in anymore. Eyes glowing with rage, he slapped his brother across the face, leaving a bright-red mark. Wincing, Yamato held his cheek, continuing to look away from his brother, attempting to speak but choking on his words. "I. Takeru." He coughed, wiped a tear from his eye, continued. "I can't ask you to forgive me. I would understand if we completely lost contact with each other. But let me speak." Takeru slapped Yamato again, this time on the other cheek. "I don't have to listen to you! I want revenge, Yamato. Revenge. I want you to feel the same pain that I've had to go through these past days. I want you to feel the same pain, the same suffering, the same tears that I have." "Takeru, are you INSANE? Why. why would you do want to do something like that to me? To your own brother? It was an accident, Takeru, a mistake, can't you understand? I'm not going to let you do anything to Tai. to the one I love. You're still going through everything, TK. I. I have cash. I'll pay for you to go on vacation or something. To a resort. You need to get your mind off everything, alright, TK?" "I don't want to go anywhere, Yamato. And don't give me that TK crap. Don't try and get cute with me. I want you to die, just like I died two days ago. I'll find out who you love. I'll find out. And when I do, you'll regret what you've done. You'll regret it." "Do you think I don't have feelings, too? Do you think I don't care about Hikari? Takeru, I already am regretting it. I've been regretting it ever since I hit her! Since before I knew it was Hikari! You think I don't miss her, too?" Yamato shivered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Taichi and I are friends, too, you know. I've had to. to comfort him... to be by his side nearly every day since then. Do you have any idea how hard it is on him? He's known Hikari his whole life, and now, wham, she's gone. Taichi." his voice wavered. "Taichi's my. my best friend. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see him like this? Do you know how terrible it is to know that I caused all this? I hate myself, Takeru. I hate myself so damn much. And throughout all this, the only good thing that came from it is that I stopped drinking." Takeru stopped and considered this. It was the first time he had truly stopped since he had heard about Hikari, and it felt as if he had been hit with a brick. He hadn't considered that Yamato would have cared. He hadn't thought that he would have so much as thought about what he had done. He hadn't thought, period. Takeru felt like a jerk. "Yamato. Matt. Do you love me?" "Of course I do, TK. You're my brother. That's the main reason I feel so terrible." "Matt. Smack me, as hard as you can. Just. do it. Please." His crystalline eyes begged, looking up at Yamato with such longing. The older brother sighed. "TK, how can you expect me to do something like that? You idiot, I care about you too much." "But. I slapped you. Twice. Do you expect me to live with that?" "Just say you're sorry, TK." "I'm sorry, Matt." The smaller blond boy clung to his older brother, shivering like a dead leaf in the wind. "I'm really, really sorry." Yamato smiled, another tear rolling off his cheek and onto Takeru's forehead. "I should be the one apologizing, kid." He ruffled the boy's flaxen hair, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "If you can forgive me, I guess it's possible for me to forgive myself." "Of course it is, Yamato." Takeru closed his eyes, feeling as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Of course it is." 


End file.
